Dirty Little Secret
by diaryofsandra
Summary: In which Chris Argent is having an affair with one of his daughter's best friends. AH. AU.


**Summary. **In which Chris Argent is having an affair with one of his daughter's best friends. AH. AU.

**~ Introduction: Resurfacing ~**

"I talked to my dad and he said no to the sleepover at Lydia's," Allison Argent spoke to her best friends, Marin Morrell and Lydia Martin as she twisted the knob on her locker. Lydia barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Allison. "But," Allison started again. "He did say we could have it at my house. Is that okay?" She asked, biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

Lydia made a face as she considered it. It would save her the trouble of hosting and pretending as if everything was completely fine when in reality it was all falling apart. The arguing between her parents had worsened since the attack that had resulted in her being hospitalized months ago. Her father blamed it on her mother's lack of attention and her mother insisted that he was spoiling her. Granted, both of them had valid points. If they would stop arguing for two seconds they would realize they were both at fault and could actually make decisions that resulted in the bettering of their daughter.

"Sure." The red head answered after a moment. "Sounds good to me. Marin?" She checked with their other friend.

"I don't know.." Marin considered it for a moment. Having the sleepover at Allison's would be a bad idea for multiple reasons. Reasons neither of them knew about. Reasons she hoped they would never find out. Reasons she wanted to forget herself.

"My dad will buy us pizza," Allison enticed, smiling reassuringly at the caramel colored girl. When Marin didn't immediately agree she continued. "And my mom even offered to rent a few movies for us." Marin's stomach turned at the mention of Allison's mother. She had seen her a few times since _that_ night and it had scared her out of her wits each time. She felt as if the eldest Argent woman was looking right through her, it was like she _knew_.

"Oh, come on," Lydia interrupted. "Allison here is providing free food and entertainment," She leaned in closer to Marin's ear. "And let's not forget the fact that her dad is smoking hot." Marin tried to cover her shock with a cough.

"Yes, that's fine." Marin finally agreed. If she tried to weasel her way out of it for much longer they would began to ask questions and she would have to lie. Lying was something she was good at but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to do it all of the time.

"Okay, cool. Be there at eight." Allison smiled, hooking her arm with Lydia's as they took off in the opposite direction for class. Lydia looked over her shoulder and winked. Closing her eyes, Marin took in a deep breath. Feelings she had been trying to suppress for weeks had started to surface again. These were things she wasn't allowed to feel. He had made himself clear, it was a one time thing, and no one was to find out about it.

* * *

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, Alan. Before noon." Marin tossed over her shoulder, grabbing her coat off of the rack.

"Wait a minute!" He called after her. Turning on her heel, Marin turned to see him approaching her.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, gaze calculating. It was something he did frequently now because he no longer trusted his sister.

"To the Argent's house," Noting the judgmental look on his face she rolled her eyes. "For a sleepover." She stressed the word sleepover through clenched teeth. "With Allison."

"And you didn't think this was something that should be discussed with me beforehand?" He asked, matching his sister's hard face with one of his own.

"Since when do I report to you, Alan? You're my brother, not my father!" The girl half-shouted harshly. She appreciated Alan for taking her in, for fixing her up like he did with the animals at the clinic but he needed to realize she wasn't a stray, wounded puppy.

"You're right, I'm not! I'm sure he's turning over in his grave at this very moment. Don't act like my concern isn't necessary. You and I both know that it's inappropriate for you to spend any time over at the Argent's, considering what happened the last time. The only reason I haven't gone to the authorities is out of respect for you. Despite what you may think, it is not my goal to ruin your life. I don't want you to lose your best friend over this or have your reputation tarnished." Marin's gaze shifted from her older brother's face to the ground. He was right.

"I understand, Alan. In order to keep them from asking questions, I have to continue as if nothing ever actually happened. Don't you think Allison would find it strange if I refused to go anywhere near her house of her father? You don't have anything to worry about, anyway, he made it crystal clear to me that I was nothing more than a fling to him. A substitute for his wife while she was away. He was lonely, I was desperate." Shrugging her coat on, Marin left her brother standing in the doorway of their broken home. And honestly, it had never been not broken. It had just been patched up in hopes that the problem would eventually fix itself.

She couldn't help but replay their conversation over and over in her head as she drove closer and closer towards the Argent's. Alan was right, just as he always had been. He only wanted the best for her, wanted to help her not make a bigger mess than she already had. It was too late though, the damage had been done. Marin Morrell had slept with her best friend's father and there was nothing she could do to change it. She nearly lost her nerve as she pulled into the Argent's driveway. She was finally going to see him, finally see the man that had been buried balls deep into her as she begged for more. Chris Argent had used her to his liking and she had allowed him to- encouraged it even. Marin knew no good could come from it but in that moment all she could think about was how much she wanted him.

Marin let her head drop onto her steering wheel and she took in a deep breath. She could do this.

Opening her car door, she gathered the overnight bag she had brought with her from home. Her heels clicked across the cemented driveway and she knocked. All was silent. After what felt like minutes but could have only been seconds, the door opened and there he was, staring down at her. Her eyes roved over him quickly as his did the same. His hair was cut short the way she liked, his blue eyes twinkling even in the barely there moonlight. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her hair, Marin mustered up a smile.

"Marin," He greeted politely after a deafening moment of silence. "The girls are upstairs." He stepped out of the way so that she could enter and just like that he was done speaking to her. She opened her mouth to say something to him, anything really but he brought his finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. It was then that she heard the footsteps approaching and could see Victoria Argent studying the two of them over his shoulder.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent." Marin forced out, a sinking feeling filling her chest.

The woman smiled in a way that unnerved her before speaking. "It's nice to see you, Marin."

"You too, Mrs. Argent." Marin took the opportunity to slide past Chris, walking towards the staircase.

"How many times do I have to tell you, darling? Call me Victoria." Marin nodded politely before climbing the stairs, one at a time. The truth was, she had to address Victoria as Mrs. Argent to remind herself that this woman was still his wife, that she was still the mother of his child. The mother of his child that was up the stairs waiting for her because they were friends.

Marin stood in the doorway of Allison's room for a few moments, taking in how happy Allison and Lydia seemed to be without her. The two of them were on the bed, Lydia sitting behind Allison as she concentrated on braiding Allison's hair. Allison smiled down at her fingers, smiling without a care in the world as Lydia chattered on about Jackson Whittemore and his new girlfriend. Apparently, Lydia thought he had downgraded. Maybe they better off with out her, the girl that dropped her panties for a man that was old enough to be her father.

Lydia finished the braid, momentarily studying her work before noticing Marin. "Hey, Mari!" She greeted happily, getting up from the bed to hug her best friend since kindergarten. "Hey, Lyd." Marin greeted back, smiling as she unwrapped her arms from around the red head. Allison hugged her next, taking her hand after she was done and dragging her over to the bed.

Lydia was painting Allison's nails when the brunette's father knocked on the door, pizza boxes in hand. Marin was bent over, reaching into her bag for nail polish remover. Chris had to tear his eyes away from her supple behind, stepping into the room to lay the pizzas on the bed. "Dad!" Allison scolded. "You'll get grease on the comforter." Marin moved quickly to pick them up, her eyes meeting with Chris Argent's for a moment.

"Did you bring plates up?" Lydia asked, turning to look at the Argent man who was now empty handed. "I guess not." She muttered to herself, refocusing her attention on painting Allison's toenails.

"I'll get them!" Marin offered, eager to get away from all of them even if it was only for a minute. She needed a moment to get her self together, all of the faking had left her feeling nauseated. Besides, neither Lydia or Allison were in any position to get them and Chris didn't seem very concerned either.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that." Allison told her, looking pointedly at her father.

"No. It's fine." Marin insisted, smiling at her. She slid past Chris before heading down the stairs. Being in the room with Allison and her dad at the same time made her feel suffocated, like at any moment Allison would look at her and just know the truth. She wondered what would happen if she ever did find out. There wasn't a doubt in Marin's mind that she would be furious with her but she wondered if she would be as angry at her father as she was with Marin. Probably not. That's the way those situations normally seemed to play out. The wife and children of cheaters always found a way to blame the mistress and spin it around in their heads that the man of the house had been tricked into sex.

As if an eighteen year old five foot, four girl could ever force a grown man to do anything he didn't want to.

Marin had only gotten one plate down before she felt strong arms slide around her waist. Within a millisecond she reacted. "What are you doing!" She whisper-yelled as she struggled to get his hands off of her. It was more of an accusation than a question.

"Relax. Victoria has gone to bed for the night. Apparently she has a big day tomorrow doing nothing." Chris didn't budge as the young girl struggled against him. Truthfully she wasn't doing anything but exciting him. He had always liked the fight in her, it was what attracted him to her in the first place. Turning her around, Chris hoisted her up on top of his kitchen counter.

Hands on her hips, Chris licked his lips in anticipation. Though he had only had her once, it was safe to say he had missed this, that he had missed her. Staring down at him defiantly, Marin pushed against his chest. Her attempts were futile and half-hearted, but she wanted to be able to justify this to herself later on tonight when she couldn't sleep because she was screwing another woman's husband. Closing what little space there still was between them, Chris Argent kissed the teenager.

For a few moments it seemed as if she had given in again but when she pushed against his chest, harder this time, they both knew she meant business. Chris stepped back to let the girl down and silently she pulled the remaining two plates down from the cabinet.

**That's it for now, lovelies. I won't try to hound you all into writing reviews but I would appreciate it if a few of you let me know what you think about the story and if you think I should continue it. I have two stories floating around with Marin Morrell as a main character, this one and one that features Derek Hale as the main male lead. I'll probably focus on one more than the other so it's important that if you like this you let me know. If not, thanks for even taking the time to read it, I really do appreciate it. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
